Unexpected Child
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: what happens when an unexpected child comes along to the Inuyasha group? Will things go the way that they think they would?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Child

Description: what happens when an unexpected child comes along to the Inuyasha group? Will things go the way that they think they would?

Disclaimer: InuYasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

Own their journey for the shards, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara arrived at a village just in time for a huge celebration. The village was throwing this celebration in honor of the peace they had been blessed with for it had been a long time since demons had plagued the area. It was Miroku's suggestion, after seeing the beautiful young women there, that they stop and enjoy the festivities.

Since everyone was tired from the journey, well except Inuyasha, they agreed that it was the perfect thing to do. There was singing, dancing, feasting and the children played games, including Shippo. It was the most fun any of them had had in a really long time. The villagers even offered them each a room to stay in while there since they had plenty of space to offer. The six friends couldn't refuse such an offer, so they stayed for the night after the huge celebration which went on for what seemed like hours.

It seemed like only yesterday they had so much fun, but in fact it had been a few weeks in the past and their search for the jewels and the clever yet evil Naraku now continued.

It's on this day that our story really begins.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and the group of friends decided to have a nice picnic on a hill nearby from where they had been traveling. Kagome, of course, provided all the tasty ninja food from her era. For some reason Kagome wasn't really all that hungry and she watched Inuyasha eat, hoping he would comment on her cooking. But as usually he was just stuffing his face.

"What are you staring at me for?" he asked, an eyebrow rose as he gobbled down another morsel.

"Oh nothing," Kagome answered sighing.

"You're acting weird," Inuyasha said as he grabbed more food from the middle on the large tray they had been sharing.

Sango swallowed her food and asked, "Is something the matter Kagome, you seem distracted."

Kagome smiled happily, shrugged and sighed again, "It's just a beautiful day and I'm happy I guess."

"Well it is certainly the type of day to be happy for," Miroku put in, taking food with his chop sticks from the tray.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome nodded. But it wasn't long before Kagome was staring off into space, thinking again.

"Is something wrong Sango?" Kagome heard Miroku say, snapping her from her daze and looking over at the demon slayer.

Sango was staring blankly at her food. Her head shot up and her cheeks turned red, noticing that everyone was looking at her now.

"No, just thinking."

Inuyasha snorted, "What's with all the thinking all of a sudden, jeez if you two don't stop daydreaming and focusing on what we have to do which is kill Naraku, nothing will ever get done," he rolled his eyes after saying this.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo glanced at Kagome, expecting her to say that famous word, but she didn't. Finally Kagome hugged her knees to her, took a deep breath in and simply spoke the word, "Sit."

This brought on the crashing noise from Inuyasha as he hit the ground, food still in hand.

Kagome yanked the food from his hand that was sticking up from the earth, "If you're going to be ungrateful, you won't be needing any of this," and with that she packed all the food away with her nose in the air.

The others looked awkwardly at the two.

"Um, I need to do something, I'll be right back," Sango said, getting up and walking off. Miroku frowned confused as he watched her leave, Kirara following close behind. He then turned to watch Inuyasha angrily pick himself up and start yelling at Kagome. Shippo just shook his head.

A/N: sorry, it's kind of boring right now and too short, but I have some good ideas for this story and sorry about not updating When Destiny Crumbles, I'm working on it still;) I want it to be really good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day, the group came across another peaceful looking village on a dirt pathway. Kagome's smile grew.

"How about we stop here for a while," she suggested.

"No way," said Inuyasha, "you can't be tired already."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a frown, "Hey, we've been walking ever since lunch and I want to relax."

"Yeah, me too," said Shippo, who was riding on Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked annoyed, "You haven't done very much walk Shippo, what are you tired for."

"He's tired of all this traveling, ok," Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, "Damn, what are you yelling at me for?"

Kagome growled, turned and simply headed towards the village, planning on staying whether he liked it or not.

Inuyasha just watched her go with a confused expression, "What is her problem?"

"Well you were rude," said Miroku, casually passing Inuyasha as he followed Kagome's lead. Behind him, Sango followed him without a word as she carried Kirara in her arms.

"You guys are such weaklings," Inuyasha barked, hoping they would stop and change their minds, or at least stop ignoring him. But it didn't work.

Inuyasha growled and had no choice, so he ended up following them into the village. How come Kagome was making all the shots? It seemed that lately anything she said usually went her way.

After settling in, everyone separated to do their own thing. Kagome decided to wash some of her clothes she had brought with her in the nearby stream after taking a nice bath in the village bath house.

Now she was hanging up her clothes to dry on a clothes line tied from one tree to the other behind one of the huts. As Kagome was hanging one of her shirts, she heard someone talking. It sounded as though someone was on the other side of the farthest tree from the hut close by. Kagome stopped what she was doing and walked towards the tree.

Getting closer, it sounded as though she heard someone mumble, "What should I do?" and it sounded a lot like Sango. Peeking from behind the tree, Kagome saw that it was Sango and she was pacing back and forth, talking to herself. Kagome cocked her head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"Sango," Kagome said as she walked out into the open for her friend to see her.

Sango slightly jumped as she saw Kagome standing there, "Oh, Kagome, it's you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kagome said, "What are you doing, are you thinking about Kohaku again."

Sango looked at the ground, but didn't say anything.

"You know, we're going to do everything we can to get him back," Kagome said with a warm smile.

Sango looked back up at Kagome and nodded.

"Well, I guess I will leave you alone, I got to get my clothes inside anyway," Kagome gave her one last smile, before leaving to get the rest of her clothing.

Sango watched her go in thought, she was glad to have someone like Kagome, who didn't seem to ever judge her and made her feel like she could tell her anything.

And at the moment, she needed someone to tell something to.

A/N: yeah, I know another short chapter, but since I added the first and second chapters together on the same day, it's not so bad is it? Please review;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first day in the new village went by like a normal day in any other village. Though Inuyasha and Miroku searched for clues on Naraku's whereabouts just about the whole day, they ended up finding nothing to help them. They all ended up staying in a large hut together and joined up at suppertime, when Inuyasha began complaining about being hungry.

Fortunately the villagers brought them dinner to their hut and they thanked them, well Miroku and Kagome did, while Inuyasha gorged himself.

While they ate, Kagome couldn't help noticing Sango sitting all by herself out on the porch since the door had been left open. She stopped eating and glanced over at the guys. Not to her surprise, they were eating away as if they would never get another meal for the rest of their lives. Kagome rolled her eyes slightly and looked back outside, Sango was gone. Kagome excused herself, but again, not to her surprise, they kept eating without saying a word.

Kagome stepped outside and looked around. She frowned, where could she have gone? She stepped off the porch and started to look through the village when she bumped into Sango who was returning back to the hut.

"Oh Sango, sorry," said Kagome. She took a good look at Sango's expression, it was the same look she had earlier that day when she was doing her laundry.

"It's ok, Kagome," Sango replied, looking at the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome, "you look pale."

Sango quickly looked up at Kagome with an uneasy look, "I guess that's to be expected," was all she said.

Kagome frowned, confused, it was certainly an odd thing to say. Apparently the men had heard them talking outside.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha yelled with his mouth full, "you better hurry up if you want anything else to eat!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, he was such a pig.

"You too Sango," said Miroku, also eating his food.

Sango looked away from the hut with a disgusted look; Kagome quickly noticed and eyed her suspiciously.

"Come on Sango, you must be hungry, you know what Inuyasha is like with food," she halfway teased as she started to head back to the hut, she turned, but Sango just stood there.

"It's ok…I'm not hungry," Sango replied, turning her face farther away from the hut until she was unable to turn her head anymore. She looked as if she was looking at something behind her now.

Kagome frowned, still suspicious, "O…k…" she went into the hut.

Sango sighed, still looking away. She started to turn her head back around when a bag of chips blocked her view from anything else, she jumped, alarmed.

"Come on, you got to eat something, I have this last bag of chips if you want them," Kagome said behind the bag.

Sango's nose scrunched up just as Kagome pulled the bag down to see Sango's reaction, "Ha!" Kagome exclaimed, "I knew it, something's wrong, you always liked chips before, what's going on?"

"Fine," Sango said, she didn't want to hide it anymore and Kagome was the most trustworthy when it came to giving advice and things like that. Kagome stared at her expectantly, very intrigued now.

"I'm pregnant," was all Sango said.

Kagome blinked a couple of times then put a finger to her ear and rubbed it side to side, making sure it wasn't clogged, then said, "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Kagome," Sango said again, this time looking at her straight in the eyes so that she knew she was serious.

Kagome's mouth felt like it had fallen to her feet which it might have, she wasn't sure, "Wow…wow, are you sure," Kagome then started to ramble in a fast pace, "what am I saying, of course you're sure, I mean why wouldn't you be sure, what a silly question…," she laughed nervously.

"Kagome," Sango said to keep her from rambling, "do you realize how serious this is?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, a baby is a huge deal…"

"That's not what I mean," for the first time since telling her, Sango looked sadly away.

"Miroku's the father isn't he, I knew you two were engaged, but I had no idea…." Kagome said with an astonished, 'I can't believe this' expression.

"It's not like that, he doesn't know," Sango shook her head and blushed, she wasn't one to go into personal detail, but she knew Kagome was beyond confused, "that celebration we was at a few weeks ago, when we had too much to drink."

"Yeah I remember that," Kagome said with a sickening look at the memory.

Sango looked away again, waiting for Kagome to catch on.

"Oh," Kagome said, "I had no idea, that's what you two were doing when we were asleep." Technically they had too much to drink as well, but saying it as though they were just tired, seemed better.

"I really screwed up," Sango said, "What about Naraku, he's still out there."

"Hey, if anyone screwed up it's that monk, how could he take advantage of you like that," Kagome said with a tightened fist, she huffed her frustration.

Sango blushed, "Yeah," she started to cry and put her hands of her face, "What should I do."

Kagome recovered from her angered look and her face softened sympathetically, "It will be ok, just tell Miroku and I'm sure things will work out," she then gave her a smile to cheer her up.

Sango nodded, not knowing that things were going to work out a lot different then she expected them to.

A/N: ok, like every story I have I try to make a deeper meaning than what's really there, it's weird, but don't think of this as Sango being pregnant, it's really a way Miroku thinks of it and acts towards it and about friendship, I guess you will see;) please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sango stood against the door frame of the hut her and her friends were sharing. She stared down at her feet, remaining as silent as she could. Everyone was silent for that matter; the room was that of complete shock and stillness. She had just told Miroku and the others that she was pregnant and Miroku sat there just trying to wrap his head around the news, blankly eyeing the floor as if it had all the answers and would somehow tell him what to do, think and feel.

The others sat around him. Kagome looking back and forth between Miroku and Sango, nervously, Shippo looking at everyone else to see how they were reacting, Kirara at Sango's side, staring up at her confused and Inuyasha tapping the floor board impatiently. Finally Inuyasha came to his own conclusion that if no one else would speak then he would. He started after his impatient growl.

"How could you guys pull something so stupid," he said angrily, "we are trying to track down and kill Naraku, how are we going to do that now, now we have to worry about him coming after us," he crossed his arms and frowned at his friends.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

Sango sighed, but didn't look at Inuyasha, in his own rude way, he was right; she knew that he was worried that this would give Naraku an advantage.

Miroku had apparently not even paid the least bit of attention to what Inuyasha just said; instead he turned to Sango and asked, "Is this true?"

Sango slowly looked at him, why would she lie about something like this? She nodded, her cheeks beginning to redden already from his gaze. She turned away quickly, she didn't have to explain to him how it happened, they all, well except still innocent minded Shippo, knew what had happened that night.

Miroku looked back at the floor and gulped hard. He then slinked over to Sango and whispered, "How did this happen, are you sure I'm the father?"

Sango raised an eyebrow at him, ok maybe she did have to explain what happened. Her hand formed a fist, how could he imply that she would be sleeping around with anyone else? But now wasn't the time to explode.

"Don't you remember Miroku?" she asked, her hand beside her mouth in a whisper so the others couldn't hear.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

Sango hated admitting it, but it looked like she had no choice. So as her cheeks turned even rosier with embarrassment she said, "The night at the celebration in that village, after all the drinking and feasting?"

Miroku stared off into space as his mind went through the day at that village a few weeks ago. Sango watched as his eyes grew to their maximum size, she knew he now remembered. Miroku gulped hard again and he stood there frozen in his place, his mouth wide open. Miroku barely even blinked.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara watched from the middle of the hut in wonder, wonder if Miroku would move any time soon. Sango stared at Miroku until finally he fell backwards onto the floor in a fainting collapse.

Sango gasped along with everyone else.

"You killed him," said Shippo in a nervous tone.

Sango kneeled down at Miroku's side, "Miroku," she said, gently shaking him.

"I guess the shock of the news made him faint," said Kagome.

"Feh," said Inuyasha, "the big wimp."

"Inuyasha," hissed Kagome, "this isn't something little, it's a lot to take in."

Finally Miroku's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Sango staring down at him, her eyes blinking and worried like. He sat up with Sango's help.

"Are you alright Miroku?" she asked.

"Yeah, that fall looked like it hurt," said Shippo, equally concerned.

"I'm fine," Miroku assured them before looking at Sango's middle in a daze. Not that Sango wasn't relieved that Miroku was ok, but him staring at her the way he was doing was making her nervous. She casually backed away a little, "Um, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Miroku didn't answer; instead he cleared his throat, stood up with the help of his staff and turned to the door that was still opened to the outside.

"Miroku," Sango spoke uneasily as she too stood up, from behind him now. The others watched him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Miroku," Sango started again, "Um, I…."

"Sango," Miroku cut in, "I have to leave," he said abruptly.

"Uh…ok," Sango replied, not sure exactly what that meant. Though she waited on more of an explanation, Miroku just stood there, looking out into the distance outside.

Miroku turned suddenly, alarming the others just a bit. He looked Sango right in the eyes and said, "I don't know if I'll return," he turned back to face the outside, "so don't come looking for me."

"What?" Sango asked, barely audible. She could see the seriousness in his features before he had turned around and it was starting to scare her. This wasn't the Miroku she knew.

Behind Sango, the others too were unnerved by his words, all wore astonished expressions.

"I wish you well Sango," Miroku finally said before leaving the hut and walking casually down the one step that was between the porch of the hut and the ground. By the time he had gotten to the ground, Sango had taken a step over the door threshold and the others had stood in shock.

Sango kept her eyes on Miroku, hurt in her eyes. She kept watching him, waiting on the moment that he would stop and inform her that it was just a stupid joke.

But he kept walking. Sango's legs didn't seem to want to work and she was stationary, staring down at the porch, wondering what she did wrong or what she said wrong.

Soon though, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye go past her and she looked up to see Kagome chasing after Miroku. Confused, feeling as though she was in her own world, she watched what happened.

"Hey, Miroku," called Kagome. She managed to stop in front of him, seeing as she was going a little faster than he was.

"What's going on," said Kagome, her voice upset, "why are you just leaving?"

"Get out of the way Kagome," said Miroku simply with an emotionless look.

"No," she exclaimed, "where are you going?"

"You wouldn't understand," Miroku shot back, talking to her as though she was a child.

Kagome took a step back and looked at Miroku as though she was seeing him in a whole different way. Miroku slightly frowned at Kagome before stepping aside and continued walking.

"Huh?" Kagome said to herself.

On the hut porch, Sango couldn't seem to do anything except watch Miroku leave, walk out on her when she needed him the most. She was suddenly overcome with emotional pain and she started to cry. She wasn't sure why or how it happened so unrepentantly, but she was soon in tears. By this time Inuyasha had made his way on the ground outside and Shippo and Kirara was by Sango's side.

Kagome stood there confused, what was Miroku's deal? Then out of no where a wind blew her school uniform as a red blur whizzed past her, causing her to close her eyes from it.

When she opened them, she saw Inuyasha in front of Miroku, snarling his dislike for what he was doing.

"Sango," cried Shippo.

Kagome looked back to see Sango falling to her knees on the porch, crying into her hands. Kagome hurried to the porch and kneeled down beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders.

Inuyasha glared back at Miroku. Miroku barely even looked back at Sango.

"You better have a good excuse for leaving Miroku," Inuyasha barked, "I didn't think you were that kind of selfish bastard."

On the porch, Sango looked up to glance one more time at Miroku. Miroku, who had glanced back at her, met her eyes. He quickly looked away and back at Inuyasha.

"Move Inuyasha," he demanded. To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha lifted Miroku up by the front of his robes with both hands. Inuyasha stared at him with an angry look, after everything they had all been through together, he would just leave Sango and his unborn kid? Yeah it had been a mistake what they did, but to walk out like this, was beyond selfish.

"Don't do this Inuyasha," said Miroku, "Just let me go," he said as calmly as possible. This seemed to anger Inuyasha even more.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome, "let him go."

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha, turning his head towards Kagome in surprise. Sango looked at Kagome with tears still in her eyes, a part of her wanted Inuyasha to continue what he was doing.

"We at least have to hear him out, why he is leaving, maybe he has something he has to take care…." Kagome started only to be cut off by the one Inuyasha still had in his grasp.

"No," Miroku spoke, "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, now let me go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha finally let go, slightly pushing him away from him in the process. Then the half demon just stared at him in disgust.

Miroku stared at Sango for a few seconds, but Miroku shook his head as he turned away, leaving down the road of the village. Sango closed her eyes causing left over tears to fall, she hoped it was all a bad dream. She shook her head, no it wasn't a bad dream, it was real, all of it was frighteningly real. She felt Kagome hug her shoulders a little tighter in a friendly gesture.

Inuyasha started to put Miroku in his place again, but stopped himself. What was the point when he would in the end make up his own mind, and by the looks of things, he had already done that.

The soft weeping sounds from Sango hung in the air as Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara watched on of their own leave them for all they knew forever.

"Coward!" Inuyasha yelled after him, making sure his voice reached the monk's ears as he reached the outskirts of the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sango removed her hands from her face and looked up, Miroku was gone. Sango stood up as quickly as she could without getting nauseous. Kagome stood afterwards, watching her friend in concern.

"Sango?" Kagome said questioningly.

Inuyasha turned towards the hut, seeing what was going on. Sango looked down at Kirara who was sitting beside her.

"Kirara," she spoke softly.

Kirara looked up at her companion and it was as if she knew what she was thinking. Kirara leaped from her spot next to Shippo and ran off the porch. As soon as she hit the ground, she transformed into her larger form. Kagome frowned in confusion as Sango got off of the porch as well and got onto Kirara's back.

Kirara started running at a slow pace, and then got faster and faster until she took off into the sky.

"Sango," Kagome called, running off the porch, with Shippo following behind her. Kagome looked up into the sky as she now stood next to Inuyasha, "Wait Sango."

Kagome and Inuyasha both glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Inuyasha crouched down and waited until Kagome climbed on him so that they could follow Sango.

"Wait," Shippo cried, but it was too late, Inuyasha had taken off in the direction Sango had gone. Shippo stood there with a heavy sigh.

Soon, Kirara landed on the dirt road that led to the village they had been staying at. On both sides of the dirt path, trees were abundant as if the road cut through a forest. This is where Sango could see Miroku still walking, not even looking back though she was sure he knew they were there.

"Miroku," Sango called, getting off of Kirara and heading his way. But then she stopped and put a hand on her middle, she was overcome with nausea and fatigue.

Miroku stopped suddenly when he couldn't hear Sango's footsteps anymore. He blinked a couple of times, but didn't turn around.

"If you aren't feeling well, go back to the village Sango," he ordered, his body stiff.

Sango closed her eyes and waited until she felt better, then opened them and started for Miroku again.

"No, I'm not going back, not until you tell me what's going on Miroku," Sango explained getting closer to him.

"Go back to the village," Miroku ordered again, "I'm being very serious Sango."

Sango stopped, she was right behind him now; she looked around on the ground, wondering what she should do next. She had always been so shy when it came to liking Miroku, but now it seemed like it was more about what they now had between them, a baby. A baby that neither one of them planned for.

"I don't understand…." said Sango, nervously.

"Go back to the village Sango!" Miroku said, his voice now rose as he tried to control himself. Sango looked down to see that his hand that held the wind tunnel was clenched in a fist. Sango looked up at the back of his head as she took a step backwards. In the past, Miroku would be so kind spoken and flirtatious with her, now he was aggressive and secretive. Would he really physically hurt her? 'What had changed him all of a sudden?' Sango thought. That's when she looked down and caressed the place where a baby was living inside her now.

Of course, him finding out that she was pregnant. He had always asked any woman he met to bare him a child, but she never knew what would happen if someone actually delivered on that request. Maybe he feels as though he can't ask any other young woman to bare him a child.

"Is this about the baby?" Sango asked uneasily now, trying not to cry as she stared at his back side in confusion. Miroku's fist relaxed until his hand hung to his side normally again.

"Please, go back to the village and let me go," Miroku pleaded calmly.

"I'm sorry," Sango said as she started to tear up. She had never been so openly emotional; she had always tried keeping it to herself for the most part. This was all so new to her, so scary.

"I'm sorry for all of this," she continued, crying openly now and softly she said, "Miroku."

Miroku closed his eyes, readying his staff to continue on his way. About this time Inuyasha arrived several yards away from them and let Kagome off of him. The two watched, wondering if they should get involved.

"Miroku," Sango cried, holding out her left hand towards him. She kept her right hand in front of her chest in a determined ball. When he didn't respond to this, she hung her head and let her arms drop beside her. Tears fell to the ground beside her feet. Thoughts kept swimming in her head. How could she do this without him? Why was he being so cold? Did he care nothing for her or his child? Suddenly she gasped and sank to her knees, held her middle and squinted her eyes. She started breathing in a frightened manner, tears still falling. 'What is happening, why does it hurt?' she wondered.

"Sango," exclaimed Kagome as she hurried to her side and knelt down, "are you ok? What is it?"

"It hurts," Sango said as she flinched through the pain. She managed to look up at Miroku, but he just stood there, he didn't even turn around.

She gasped in pain again.

"Take her to the village," Miroku said in a quiet like tone.

Kagome helped Sango to her feet while telling her, "Yes there's a skilled physician there," she started to help Sango back. Sango turned and looked back at Miroku, he was still motionless. More tears fell from her eyes; Miroku didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Aren't you coming Miroku?" Kagome asked, more like a demand than question. From up the road Inuyasha growled and moved closer so that he was between Kagome and Sango and Miroku.

"Did you even hear Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, finding him being rude to her. When he didn't answer, Inuyasha snarled.

"So you wouldn't care if Sango lost this baby, you would be ok with that?" Inuyasha went on. This alarmed Sango and her head snapped up so that she gaped at Inuyasha, she hadn't even thought of that. Sango gasped again, "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, but let's get you back, ok?" Kagome told her as she helped her to Kirara. Then Kagome helped her onto Kirara's back carefully and looked back at Inuyasha.

Without turning around Inuyasha said, "Go on, I'll be there in a little while."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head before climbing on; she had full faith that Inuyasha could handle things.

"How are you feeling now Sango?" Kagome asked once they were on there way, up in the sky.

"It..still hurts," Sango replied, still holding her middle, "What if…"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry, the doctor in the village is especially skilled in things like this, I've heard rumors about him from the other women in the village, everything will be ok."

"I should have started seeing this doctor before now; I've been so focused on myself that…"

"Hey," Kagome cut in, "stop worrying so much, this isn't your fault, you can't help wondering how you're going to deal with everything."

"I suppose…you're right," Sango agreed, rubbing her middle, the pain starting to go away only slightly.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "If something happens to that kid, I'm going to hold you personally responsible."

"Goodbye Inuyasha," replied Miroku.

"Damn," growled Inuyasha, "Does that kid mean nothing to you, just because you wasn't expecting to be a dad, doesn't mean Sango doesn't need you."

"I have to be on my way Inuyasha," Miroku went on, walking down the path again.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, "That's it; you won't stay and see if they're ok?"

Miroku stopped and looked out into the horizon, 'they,' Miroku thought, taking in that word. How could such a common word have so much meaning?

"Ha!" Inuyasha shouted, "You stopped, and you know I'm right, ha you do care."

Miroku took a deep breath before saying, "Inuyasha, I have to be on my way."

"So you're giving up and you're never going to see us again, right, is that you're whole stupid plan?"

Miroku moved his eyes as far as they could go to the left side as if to look at Inuyasha without moving his head. Then he looked up into the sky, just as a couple of birds were flying overhead, "When I leave I'm sure you want to head back to Kaede's village."

Inuyasha frowned again, even more confused, it was the most Miroku had said since finding out he was going to be a father, but it was an unusual thing to say in the end, perhaps…no, it was certain, Miroku was abandoning his friends and most importantly Sango.

"Bye Inuyasha," Miroku said at last, "It was good to fight alongside you, for what it's worth."

And this time, he was really gone and as the monk walked off into the horizon he had stared so long at, he kept the word in his head 'they.'

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. He figured if Miroku was going to leave like this with no intentions on returning to them, he didn't deserve to be a father. Inuyasha turned back to the village; if that is, nothing had happened to his unborn child.

A/N: ok, sorry for dragging the Miroku leaving, but there's a reason, please review, and yes he has really left, what does this mean for the others? Keep reading to find out :)


End file.
